A New Price
by Archica
Summary: Fanfic for the Korean manga series "Island". Pan and Miho discuss a new pricing system. Non-detailed lemon.


This is an "Island" lemon one-shot. PanxMiho, of course. Only my second lemon too, so don't expect to be blown away, since it's not very detailed at all. Probably a bit irrational, given the characters I'm working with. I haven't read the novels (big surprise) so I'm going to write as if the seventh volume of the manga is the end. 

Miho shifted on the couch, a cigarette dangling delicately from her outstretched hand. The smoke drifted from the tip of it into the air, making shapes and designs. John was sitting beside her, fiddling with his bandages and chattering about this and that. Sujin was across the room from her, curled up in a cushioned chair. It was like any normal sunny afternoon, at least as normal as life could be for Miho. 

She was pondering about the last two months, in which she had been trying to get her life back in order after the whole affair involving the skulls. John's physical health had declined, and the doctors had told him that his injuries would have lasting effects on the rest of his life. For instance, he was instructed to refrain from lifting objects over twenty pounds in weight, and certain stretching or bending could cause quite a bit of pain. Sujin had decided to stay on the island with Miho, at least for the time being. She had begun seeing an ex-boyfriend, though she swore that it was just to kill time. 

Miho herself had few physical injuries to worry about, even two months ago. Kojima's attack had left plenty of bruises and sore spots, but nothing serious. But Miho had been emotionally injured, and she often wondered if she would ever be able to move past the things she'd witnessed while being on Cheju Island. Surprisingly, she found that one of her main concerns of the past few weeks was her former 'bodyguard' Pan. She hadn't laid eyes on him since that night on Mara Island. What had become of him? 

For a while, there seemed to be a lackage of Burning Desire demons to bother her. She supposed that Pan had gotten rid of most of them before disappearing. Eventually they began turning up again, but John was always around to protect her. Even though he was injured, Burning Desire demons were no match for him. In the back of her mind, she began to worry about the day that John would finally gather his courage to go and meet his real parents, and would inevitably go back to America. She just kept promising herself that she'd be off the island by then. 

*************************************************************** 

That night, Miho lay awake in her bed, tossing and turning in an attempt to get comfortable. The curtains swayed slightly in the breeze as the moonlight poured in from the open window. She had been keeping her window locked, until Sujin pointed out (rather bluntly) that if a demon tracked Miho to her house and wanted to come in, a window wouldn't stand in its way. 

Suddenly a shadow cast itself over her bed, blocking out the moonlight. She was facing the other side of the room, and worried that a sudden movement could cause a demon to act more swiftly. So she slowly, cautiously, rolled over. It was not a demon in her window, but something perhaps equally terrifying. It was Pan, standing over her bed and looking down at her with his rather expressionless face. 

She sat up. "Pan…" she began, but couldn't decide what to say. 

"I came to collect my pay for those forty-nine demons," he said flatly. 

She was quiet for a moment, then "Where've you been?" 

"My business, not yours." 

She sighed. "All right. I'll call the bank in the morning and have the money ready by the afternoon." 

Pan nodded, then turned to head for the window. 

"Wait!" she called, and he turned back to look at her. "Do we still have a contract? I mean, are you going to keep killing the demons for me?" 

"If you've still got the money," he replied. 

"I do. It's just that, these past couple of months, you weren't around. I thought you may have decided to just forget about the whole thing." 

He grinned somewhat eerily. "Did you miss me?" 

She frowned. "Of course not! I missed feeling like I could walk down the street without John at my elbow!" 

"Ah, so he's been picking up my slack. Do you pay him as well as you pay me? Or maybe you pay him with something else…" 

Miho's face flushed. "I hope you're not implying what I think you're implying. You should know better, since the Burning Desire demons are still after me!" 

Pan's grin didn't fade. "There are many things a person can do and remain a virgin." 

"Trust me, if John and I had that sort of relationship, I'd be quite eager to rid myself of you and the demons!" Miho blurted out, then realized how that had sounded. _My God,_ she thought, _I sound desperate._

"Maybe you should've let the Japanese guy fuck you," he said casually. 

Miho started to tell him off, but stopped herself. "You know, for a split-second, I considered it. But I couldn't imagine letting myself be raped by someone like him. That was the reason you told me that, right? You wanted me to be aware of my options, you wanted to give me the choice. That's why you didn't step into help until I asked you to." 

Pan gave her his usual look, then shrugged. "Think whatever you want." 

"I'll admit I was shocked. I didn't know there was a way of getting the demons to leave me alone. Still yet, it's a troublesome method." Miho was looking at the floor. She realized that she sounded pathetic yet again, but thought there was no point trying to cover it up now. 

"What's wrong with the American kid?" 

"John?! I couldn't sleep with him! We have a nice relationship just the way it is. Having sex with him would just make our friendship awkward, and would probably be considered leading him on." 

Pan shrugged again. "There's always the male whores. With your money, I'm sure you won't have a hard time finding one." 

Miho looked at him incredulously. "I am not about to _hire_ someone to sleep with me! I'm not that desperate yet!" 

Pan grinned. "I suppose our contract will continue then. See you tomorrow." With that, he put one foot on the windowsill. He glanced back at Miho, who was staring at him strangely, and paused. 

"You know, my friend Sujin thinks she's in love with you," she told him, "She calls you 'her Prince' and says you're handsome. Want to meet her?" 

"Not particularly." 

"She wanted me to ask… if you're married." 

"Not that it's any of her business, but no." 

Miho's eyes looked bright in the moonlight. She was sitting very still with her knees pulled up to her chest, the sheets draped around her. "Then, she wants to know if you have a girlfriend." 

Pan grinned wider. "My business." 

Miho sighed. "I should've known better than to even ask." 

Pan looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, for the right price, I may be able to help you with your problem." 

"What problem?" Miho asked, suddenly looking up. 

"Your problem with getting laid." 

Miho's eyes turned to saucers. "You?! That's disgusting! Like I would pay _you_!" Her cheeks were burning red. 

Pan stepped down from the window. "Are you sure? I'd give you a fair price. After all, fucking is a bit easier than slicing up demons, though maybe not as fun." 

Miho's grip on the sheets around her tightened. "I'll never be that desperate! I don't trust you as far as I can throw you!" 

"Whatever you say," he replied, turning once more for the window, "Just don't say I never offered to help you out." 

Suddenly a feeling washed over Miho. She didn't want him to leave. She felt as if an opportunity was walking right out the door, one that would be very hard to get back. Should she have sex with this man? She knew him better than anyone else on this Island, aside from John, and she could no longer deny the fact that he was indeed handsome. In fact, if she looked at him from certain angles, he even looked a bit sexy, though she would never admit this to anyone. Here was her chance to free herself from the Burning Desire demons, to live out the rest of her trip to Cheju without fear of having her virginity taken by a grotesque, inhuman creature who would eat her as soon as it was finished. 

"Wait!" she called again, feeling her cheeks burn as she did so. _How humiliating._

Pan stopped yet again, wordlessly turning and looking at her. 

"I… I changed my mind." 

It was a rare occasion that this happened, but Pan looked genuinely surprised. Then his mouth curved into a wide, wicked smile. "Five hundred dollars." 

Miho blinked. "What?" 

"That's my price." 

Miho couldn't believe she was doing this, but she nodded. "When can we… do it?" 

"Anytime. You're in a hurry to get away from the demons, right? Tonight is fine with me." 

Miho swallowed hard. She was getting nervous already. "All right. Let's keep most of our clothes on, all right? I don't want this to be more than it absolutely has to be." 

Pan nodded agreeably. He seemed as if he didn't care either way. He pulled off his belt and started unbuttoning his pants. Miho pulled off the sheets and reached under her nightshirt to pull down her panties. She slid them over her socked feet and dropped them in the floor on the other side of the bed. She sat up in the bed, nightshirt pulled down unnecessarily low and knees pressed firmly together. 

Pan crawled onto the bed, looking expressionless again. He climbed on top of her and held himself up with this arms. "Last chance for turning back," he told her. 

"Just get it the hell over with!" she said hatefully, turning her face away and closing her eyes. She could at least imagine it was someone else. 

Suddenly she felt his hands on her thighs, pulling them apart almost gently. She opened her eyes. "Don't look at me!" she commanded, reaching down and lifting his face up. 

He looked slightly disgruntled, but slid his arm down between their bodies and positioned himself at her entrance by feel. Miho closed her eyes again and began taking deep breaths, trying to prepare herself. He slowly pushed his cock into her body, reaching a certain point and pausing. "Take a very deep breath," he whispered, and as soon as she complied he shoved himself on in. 

Miho gasped and put her hand over her mouth. It hurt, though it was not as horrible as she had imagined. Pain faded to discomfort as he began moving rhythmically in and out of her. Then a whole new sensation, one that she had never encountered before, took its place. It was a strange feeling, almost indescribable. All she knew was that it felt _good_. She couldn't hold back a tiny, muffled moan, and suddenly she felt like a dirty whore. She chanced a glance up at Pan, but he wasn't looking at her face. He was looking straight ahead, as if purposely avoiding her eyes. 

Things were getting horribly awkward already. She had thought that since their relationship was already so strained, this couldn't really hurt it. She was wrong. She was humiliating herself. 

The pleasure lessened slightly as Pan stopped going as deep and slowed his pace. She felt a deep since of need, of want. She wanted that pleasure back, but she didn't know how to get it without looking like a pathetic slut. Finally, in frustration she cried "Damn it, Pan! What are you trying to do?!" She realized that her words were a bit nonsensical, but everything was making a little less sense at this point. 

Pan seemed to have understood though, for he began going faster and harder, and suddenly the bed was shaking and Miho was struggling to hold back more moans. She didn't understand how this had happened, but she had to have more. 

Finally something snapped in Miho and she felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her like the ocean in a violent storm. She began shuddering and trembling uncontrollably. She reflexively reached up and clutched the fabric of pan's shirt. Holding on tightly as a long, drawn-out moan escaped her lips. 

As sudden as the pleasure had come, the pleasure had stopped and she began to feel very tired, though her body continued to jerk a few times from the aftershocks. She opened her eyes, and to her surprise Pan was staring right at her. The look on his face was different from all previous looks. It was more than surprise. It was shock. Then, out of no where, he gave a deep shudder and she felt warm liquid pour into her body. It was her turn to be shocked. 

Without a word, Pan withdrew himself and rolled over. Miho pulled a sheet over herself. "You… you got off…" was all Miho could get out. 

Pan didn't roll back to face her. "Well, that happens sometimes when I'm fucking someone. Don't forget, you came all over me first." 

Miho turned red again. That was something she wasn't proud of. But thinking back, she couldn't help but feel elated. It had been so wonderful. She didn't even know sensations like that existed. Well, no point in trying to hide it now. "I don't have any regrets. You've earned your five hundred bucks." 

"Forget the money. This one's a freebie." 

Miho smiled. "I'm finally free of the Burning Desire demons. I guess this means our contract is over." 

"Yeah. Good." Pan muttered, sitting up. 

"But there are so many dangerous creatures on this island. I wonder if I'll be safe," Miho said, still smiling. 

"Well, my services are still available. But you know what? I think I'm going to make some changes in my pricing system." 

"Oh really?" Miho asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"I just discovered that you have a lot more to offer than money." 

Miho blushed slightly, but continued to smile. "I think I like this new pricing system. Maybe I can work off some of my debts?" 

Pan grinned, climbing back on top of her while unbuttoning his shirt. "Get out of that nightshirt and we'll see about that." 

Miho laughed and pulled the sheet up over the both of them. The moonlight illuminated the room, and the window stood invitingly open. There was no longer any need to be afraid. 

~The End 


End file.
